


Two Fingers

by Blueberrysugar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prince Tsukishima, Rope Bondage, Servant Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrysugar/pseuds/Blueberrysugar
Summary: Rope is the only way that Yamaguchi can control his smug Prince. Sometimes Tsukishima lets him have his fun- if only for a little while.





	

Two fingers between the rope and his skin.

Three times around.  
A loop.  
A square knot.

Tips for tying up someone all seem to be pretty obvious once they’re stated.

For example:  
Using rope that has a casing is useless for tying people up, because the rope doesn’t stretch at the same intervals as the outside.

Or:  
When someone has their hands tied up above their head, their blood won’t be able to circulate as well and then they won’t be able to be tied as long.

(And after tying someone up, half the fun is what can be done to them after.)

The rope is so tight around his skin, that there will be ridges caused by it even after the thirty minutes. It’s already intricately woven, creating a harness and arm binding. There’s nothing else that Yamaguchi wants more than to freeze the moment and keep it forever, because he loves rope, and he loves making Tsukishima happy.

He’d do anything for Tsukishima, anything for Kei, who is royalty, who he worships day in and out, and who he trails behind, picking up after him and attending to each and every one of his whims.

The reason he loves him, is because Tsukishima is intelligent, constantly changing, surprising him, and improving.

But Kei has a childish streak in him, the kind of smugness and attitude that could send anyone into a frustrated spin if they aren’t careful, and sometimes, that’s the kind of thing that makes Yamaguchi want to knock him down just enough to keep him grounded.

That’s the kind of thing, that makes him want to take those glasses off Kei’s face, and press his foot against his cheek when he’s on the ground, and whisper quietly, that Tsukishima looks the best when he’s underneath him like that.

It’s also the kind of thing that makes him tie him up, nice and tight, with the special hand-spun _bamboo_ rope that Tsukishima ordered, thinking that it was going to be to tie Yamaguchi up.  
But it was not so.  
While Tsukishima could have everything else, the teasing, the forced orgasms, the ordering around, Yamaguchi owned the rope.

“Is this good?” he trails a finger along Kei’s hip, admiring the little goosebumps that pop up at the light teasing. “Do you like it? Does it make you feel safe? _Do you want more?”_ He grabs the rope from the back, twisting it slightly to make it tighter, literally squeezing the air out of Kei for a second. 

“D-Doesn’t seem like you’re getting any stronger lately,” Tsukishima softly taunts, even as his voice comes out strained. He's still taller than Yamaguchi, and if his hands weren’t bound behind his back, he would be reaching around to try and bring him down.

“Prince Tsukki. Yours is the kingdom of the moon. And right now you’re waning,” Yamaguchi quips back, unperturbed by Kei’s words. He grabs another length of rope, and nudges Tsukishima back onto the bed, folding the rope in half, finding the middle, making sure that the ends are even before pushing his calf and thigh together and looping some rope around.

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday…”

“You said I could have anything of my choosing.”

Yamaguchi stops mid tie, pulling the rope in the opposite direction as soon as it has passed through the loop, repeating the process over and over up Kei’s leg as he gives a pretty blush. Too pretty, because Kei has that smug look on his face again.

He wishes he could fuck him, press his hands over Kei’s eyes and call him filthy names the whole time, like the blonde does to _him_ daily.

“And I wanted you.” Yamaguchi finishes with the one leg, sitting up and staring at Tsukishima. At the lovely faint pink blossoming on Kei’s face.

_Good_

It takes him a second to decide to pluck the silver crown from Kei’s head and slip it on.  
On Kei’s head, the silver blends in with his dirty blonde hair. On Yamaguchi in creates a shimmery halo, the dim candlelight in the room creating the angelic effect causing Tsukishima to do a double take.

For a few precious minutes, he can pretend that Kei is his, and that He owns Kei.

Not the other way around.

“I want to ruin you,” he says quietly, but that’s beyond their agreement. He knows that, and he doesn’t act on his wishes, continuing to tie up Kei instead, pouring his frustrations into his work, into each knot and tight twist. He wants to ruin Kei, He wants to make Kei look up in a completely debauched state, and know that he caused that.  
But he doesn’t, and he can’t, and he stops himself once he’s done tying him up in a winded state.  
Tsukishima is beautifully bound for him, looking equally flushed, and taking quiet deep breaths.

“Kiss me,“ Tsukishima demands, defiantly looking up over his glasses. Even out of breath and sweaty. He’s beautiful.

What Yamaguchi’s done frustrates them both, because while Kei may be naked for him, completely exposed with his thighs spread, Yamaguchi is still only allowed to kiss and lick and worship the outside. Just the bits and slivers he’s left uncovered with his rope, which in the end isn’t much. As much as he wants to wreck Kei, he also can’t help but be in awe, as he carefully slides his hands up his sides, dragging them over the rope fibers and skin, along his hips, dipping them in, and then up along his shaft. And that’s where he puts his hands to work as he looks up at him, still wearing the crown.

 _Mine_  
He thinks, greedily.

For these few minutes Mine.  
For my birthday mine.  
For the rest of the time that I’m at your side.

Seeing Kei get worked up, struggling against the rope, is mildly satisfying. Watching how his toned limbs pull against the rope, the short bursts of hissed frustrations reminded Yamaguchi that today he was in control.  
Today Kei does what he wants.  
Only today.  
Only on Christmas.  
Only on special days.  
His body isn’t as sensitive as Yamaguchi wishes it were, but when he’s sneaky, and slides a finger near his ass, pressing it against the perineum, massaging the tiny sensitive spot that he’s learned about, elicit whimpered moans he’s so badly wanted to hear from Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi could keep going, and he refuses to let Kei even take a second to string words together, hastily shoving his fingers into his mouth to keep him occupied so he **can’t** spit out any orders, while his other hand works on teasing, and making him nice and frustrated, until Kei is the one pushing his hips into his hand, glaring at Yamaguchi for doing this, punishment will be swift as soon as he’s free..

But the begging is worth it.

“Come on Tsukki. You’re better at using your mouth than that.” He whispers huskily, dragging fingers along Kei’s tongue and up along the roof of his mouth, “You always have something to say.”

Lusty eyes look up at him, slowly blinking as he runs his tongue along each digit. It takes Kei a few seconds, but finally utters a petulant “ass” followed by a “get me off.”

An order is an order, no matter how much Yamaguchi wants to keep playing the part of the king. Tsukishima let him be in charge long enough. He pulls his fingers away, using both hands around Tsukishima’s length, keeping his strokes even near the tip. Maybe he sees some disappointment, but he can’t understand why he’s being looked like that, when he’s doing as he’s told.  
Time slows, the next few minutes a blur.

Yes Tsukki.  
No Tsukki.  
Sorry Tsukki.  
I’ll lick this cum off my hands Tsukki.  
I’ll untie the ropes.  
I’m sorry.  
I won’t tease you.

“Next time I won’t”

His fingers trail along the dents the rope made along Kei’s skin, giving his thigh a little kiss.

“Next time…..” 

Yamaguchi sighs in relief. He didn’t completely mess up, he will be allowed a next time, at least once more.


End file.
